i don't think so
by cottonchuby
Summary: seharusnya kalian tau, suatu pertemuan tak selalu menjadi takdir untuk persatuan. begitu pula persabahatan. jika hidup tak lebih dari -indah cukup berterimakasih pada takdir yang telah sesuka nya mempermainkan alur ini. "ah baiklah itu menurutku"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : story gaje, typo melambai,jauh dari EYD,bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI deeleel

Don't like don't read

Story bye : Uchira neki/Sasunira

Warna abu kontras gelap pekat menutupi lensa matanya, entah pandangannya yang terganggu,mata nya yang berkelainan atau aksen hidup yang telihat jelas di sepasang mata itu? Siapa yang tahu! Siapapun tidak akan mengetahui hanya dengan melihat dari luar kan? Cukup dirinya,hanya dirinya yang tahu kalut balut hidup nya. Alur kehidupan yang menggantungkan satu pertanyaan yang tak ayal muncul pada setiap kepala manusia "apakah akan berubah?"

Seakan di permainkan takdir manusia akan melenceng kesana dan kemari hanya karena suatu alasan,alasan yang hanya mereka anggap benar tanpa melihat sudut pandang lain yang hanya di dasari sebuah "perasaan". Apa yang salah dengan itu? Perasaan sudah pasti di miliki setiap manusia itu tidak salah,yang salah adalah ketika ego manusia mengalahkan segalanya dengan mengatasnamakan perasaan. Maka ada kala nya kita harus mengabaikan suatu perasaan. Perasaan ah lebih tepatnya sebuah RASA memang tumbuh dalam diri manusia sesuatu yang alamiah ada pada diri manusia,baik berupa prasangka,perasaan ataupun sesuatu yang menyebabkan efek pada indra kita. Seperti rasa manis pada masakan,dan rasa dingin. Tapi disini perasaan seakan berperan dalam melakukan suatu tindakan,padahal nyatanya fikiranlah yang mengomando semuanya,hati lah yang memilih semuanya,dan tentu saja diri kita yang melakukannya. Namun ego lah yang lebih dominan hinggap di hati manusia.

Sorot emerald memantulkan cahaya mentari menerobos jendela bening ruangan itu, ramai namun terlihat asing. Ia duduk tepat di bangku paling depan sehingga hanya menampakkan surai pink nya dari belakang,ia diam namun ekor mata nya memperhatikan anak sebayanya yang bercanda ria dengan anak lainnya.

"Kau duduk sendiri?" sepasang mata aquamare menatap gadis pink itu menunggu jawaban,sementara yang di tanya hanya menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sini" ucap gadis pirang berperawakan yang terbilang err seksi itu,di tunjuknya bangku kosong belum berpenghuni itu persis terletak di samping bangku yang telah terisi .

Gadis pink itu nampak menimbang nimbang

"Hm baiklah terimakasih" ucap si gadis pink itu lalu tersenyum membawa tas sekolahnya dan memindahkan ke bangku yang di maksud.

Ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua itu nampak di padati siswa/i yang masih saling 'berjarak' , sebagian di antara mereka memang masih belum saling mengenal yang pada dasarnya mereka adalah siswa/i tahun ajaran baru. Sekolah menengah tingkat tinggi ini memang sudah memasuki pengajaran baru di tahun ini.

"Hahahahha" terdengar tawa menggelegar mengisi ruang itu,gadis bercepol dua itu tak malu malu membuka tawa renyahnya di ruangan. Bagaimana bisa? Seolah telah mengenal satu sama lain yang lain ikut ikutan tertawa menyusulnya,apa yang di bicarakan? Entahlah,hanya mereka yang tau. jam pelajaran memang belum di mulai mengingat jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi sedangkan pelajaran di mulai setengah jam lagi. Gadis bercepol itu nampak riang dengan sorot memeberi kesan bisa mendekatkan diri dan seluruh gadis hanya dengan bebrerapa jam. Gadis gadis nampak cepat bergaul berbeda dengan remaja lelaki di ruang iru yang mendominasi hanya diam.

Sendiri? Apa benar dengan kata itu manusia bisa hidup? Kau salah jika pernah berfikir untuk menjawab "ya". Manusia yang menyandang predikat makhluk sosial itu membutuhkan orang lain. Namun banyak manusia munafik yang berfikir bahwa ia dapat melewati apapun sendiri,mendapatkan apapun sendiri, namun nyatanya ia sendiri mengakui bahwa sedikit banyak nya mereka saling membutuhkan. Terkadang mereka dengan bodohnya berucap memliki segalanya, baka! Mereka menutupi kekurangan mereka dengan menyebutnya sempurna. Di balik kata itu yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kekurangan yang melingkupinya, kesepian yang membekukan hatinya,yang membuatnya ingin menutupi segalanya dan memutuskan untuk berpura pura mereka tak membutuhkannya. Sangat membutuhkan dan tidak membutuhkan itu seperti garis tipis yang mudah di tembus.

Sebuah ikatan? Apa itu? Ungkapan bentuk saling memliki? Orang orang yang tak mau saling berpisah? Entahlah, namun kata itu terlihat begitu akrab dengan manusia. Bagaimana tidak, mereka bisa dengan mudah nya membangun ikatan itu dan memutuskan kembali ikatan itu. Haha lucu sekali,seperti permainan saja.

Bell kebesaran Konohagekuen berbunyi menunjukan pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Seorang laki laki yang tak lain adalah guru di sana memasuki ruangan itu ruangan kelas X IPA.

"Ohayou.. Aku Hatake kakashi,wali kelas kalian disini" ucap pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu.

"Ohayou tensei" terdengar jawaban serempak murid murid-barudi sana.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang di kelas X IPA. Aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri agar mengenal satu dengan lainya" ucap pria itu,matanya menyipit menandakan ia tersenyum di balik masker nya (pria yang aneh).

"Namaku Sabaku no Temari. Kalian bisa memanggilku temari" ucap gadis yang di ikat 4 itu sambil berdiri di bangkunya.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" ucap gadis bersuai pink yang duduk di sebelah gadis yang di ketahui namanya Temari itu.

Perkenalaan memang di lakukan berurutan sesuai bangku barisan di ruangan itu.

"Yamanaka ino,panggil saja ino" ucap gadis berambut pirang ikat ekor kuda itu.

"Aku konan" gadis berambut ungu itu berdiri di sebelah gadis yamanaka.

"Hyuga Hinata" ucap gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya yang terdengar pelan sangat pelan bahkan.

"Aku tenten" ucap ceria gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di bangku urutan ke tiga dari depan itu.

"aku karin" ucap gadis bermahkota merah berdiri di sebelah tenten.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" suara dingin khas bocah laki laki yang memliki rambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Naruto. Uzumaki naruto" suara riang yang tak lepas dari tawa renyah memecah kelas ini hanya karena anak berkepala duren itu.

Semua murid satu persatu mengenalkan diri mereka. Hingga bell istiharat berbunyi,suara gaduh tak terhindari di ruang kelas ini, para murid mulai melangkah keluar kelas dengan rombongan masing masing. Perkenalan memang sudah mereka lalukan kan? Namun gadis berambut soft pink itu berjalan sendiri menatap semua teman sekalasnya yang sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain minus dirinya. Sakura,sebenar nya dia sudah mengenal salah satu diantara mereka Hinata Hyuga, Hinata gadis pendiam dqn terlihat tidak muluk muluk dalam melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi teman saat seleksi masuk sekolah ini dulu,namun tak ada yang mengetahui alasannya kenapa ia tak bersama dengan gadis indigo itu.

Sekali lagi siapapun tak akan bisa tahu fikiran seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya, menebaknya pun bukan hal yang benar. Sebuah pertemanan bisa menepis kesendirian. Teman? Siapa dan apa yang bisa di sebut dengan teman itu? Mereka yang menjalin kedekatan dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama? Seseorang atau sesuatu yang dapat menolong kita? Manusia bisa dengan mudahnya mempercayai dan mengakui sesuatu dengan sebutan teman. Yang mana bahkan sebagian dari manusia tak mengetahui apa itu teman sebenarnya,ck manusia memang naif.

"Hey kura, huh siapa nama gadis itu?" teriak gadis bercepol dua dengan mata coklat khas asia itu memanggil seseorang yang duduk berada di bangku pertama.

"Hey kura kura. Ih siapa sih namanya" ucapnya mengulang dan bertanya pada Karin yang duduk di samping nya itu. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal,sedangkan yang di panggil hanya duduk menatap ke depan tak mengubrisnya. Murid lain di ruag kelas itu mau tak mau mendengar teriakan Tenten yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu. Tak lama bisikan bisikan kecil saking banyaknya jadi terdengar (apasih) mengeruhkan ruangan yang mulai terasa panas efek mentari yang mulai mendidihkan suhu di bumi ini. Ya bisikan tidak mengenakkan bisa disebut negatif lah.

Sakura hanya diam,dia tahu ada seseorang memanggilnya dan dia tahu keributan yang dia buat secara tidak langsung terlihat oleh mata emerald nya yang berputar bosan disana memancar gelap. Tenten yang tahu ia tak mendapat respon hanya berdecak sebal dan mata coklatnya mengisyaratkan yang entah lah apa maksudnya,hanya pemilik masing masing lensa saja yang mengerti.

Salam kenal :) apa ini? Cerita gaje ga sesuai judul. Sesi pengenalan ga di tulis semua (gomen) panjang banget soalnya,jadi kalo di chapter berikutnya muncul beberapa karakter baru jan kaget :D Review pls? Trims :) #UchiraNeki


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : story gaje, typo melambai,jauh dari EYD,bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI deeleel

Don't like don't read!

Story by : UchiraNeki

Chapter 2

Sesuatu yang tak pernah luput dari manusia adalah sifat ke'sok tahuan mereka tentang apapun. Mereka selalu beranggapan benar dan akan selalu benar. Menganggap apa yang mereka _lihat_ dan apa yang mereka _rasa_ itu adalah faktanya. Merasa mengetahui,padahal -dibalik yang terlihat pasti ada suatu bayangan.

Kata, apa itu? sebuah rangkaian huruf untuk penyampaian ungkapan?atau sebuah media pengucapan? Bukankah Manusia menggunakan Kata kata untuk mewakili sesuatu? Oh,semua tidak sesederhana itu. Terkadang kata bukan hanya sekedar sesuatu yang terdengar atau terucap -mereka memiliki arti tersendiri. Yang bahkan Nyatanya manusia seringkali tak mengetahui suatu makna -kata- yang di ucapkannya -bagi orang lain. Mereka hanya mengucapkanya dengan fikiran tumpul,seluas pengetahuannya yang -oh tidak ada apa apanya.

Salah satu Bangku terdepan barisan ketiga itu nampak kosong. Sedangkan -Sakura gadis yang duduk di samping itu nampak tak memikirkannya dengan bola mata -bodoamat. Dan ia duduk sendiri (lagi).

"Hey jika kau ingin tertawa ,tertawa saja" ucap gadis bermakota merah di sela tawa dan riuk nya ruang kelas itu

"Eh? iya" jawab gadis pink itu menoleh sepintas tersenyum,kemudian menatap lurus papan putih di depannya kembali dan diam kembali,seakan menikmati itu.

Gadis merah itu berbalik mengangkat bahu pada yang lainnya

"Ohayou.. Aku Kurenai,aku mengajar matematika di kelas ini." ucap guru berlensa merah menyala itu.

"Ohayou tensei." jawab penghuni kelas itu serempak.

Bibir tipis itu mengulas senyum, kemudian mulai menggoreskan tinta pada papan putih di depannya. Beberapa angka dan huruf variable nampak sebagai jejak setelah tangannya berhenti bergerak.

"Ne kerjakan soal in" ucap Kurenai menunjuk salah satu tulisan tanganya yang berisikan soal.

Manusia dengan sarkatik menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan cara mereka -hanya melihatnya. Oh betapa hebat manusia menyatakan ini benar dan itu salah. Bahkan mereka berbicara seolah mengetahui segalanya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang hanya menjadi pemeran mengetahui isi kepala sang sutradara? Oh ini lelucon.

Nampak gadis soft pink-Sakura beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki menuju bangku guru yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Kurenai,di tatapnya gadis itu- Sakura ia yang mengangguk mantap tanpa membalas tatapan wanita berlensa merah itu. Buku tulis miliknyapun berpindah tangan. Sakura berbalik berjalan menuju bangku nya kembali. Berbagai pasang mata menatap ke arahnya,dan yang di tatap hanya memandang acuh tak acuh pada sekelilingnya itu sebelum akhirnya mendudukan bangku nya kembali.

"Hey Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya?" suara Ino yang duduk di bangku kedua terdepan itu menatap gadis di depannya, merasa terpanggil Sakura pun menoleh

"Kenapa hasil akhirnya 11 sedangkan di sini terdapat (3 -√2)² ?" tanya ino pada sakura yang lebih dulu selsai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"3²=9 dan -√2 x -√2=2 jawab nya masih menatap lembaran kertas putih yang telah terisi oleh tulisan tangan sang pemilik.

"Jadi 9+2=11" sambung Ino yang tanggap dengan ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Ya benar. Umm aku suka otakmu" ucap sakura nampak berfikir.

"Trimakasih. Kau juga Saku aku suka otakmu" jawabnya tersenyum. Entah dari mana hangat itu nampak menjalar pada keduanya.

Kata Menilai,tak lekas luput pula dari manusia. Apa itu? Suatu cara memberi tanggapan atas apa yang mereka lihat? Membandingkan sesuatu dengan lainya? Atau media pembuktian mana yang lebih baik atau mana yang benar? Manusia dengan arogannya melable sesuatu tanpa melihat background yang membangunnya. Memberikan penilaian pada manusia lain yang -faktanya mereka tak lebih baik dari yang mereka nilai.

Mereka tertawa melepas apa yang terbeban di dalamnya. Seolah mengekspresikan semua -tidak apa apa. Menutup hitam kelam hati itu,yang tanpa mereka harus berpura pura pun sebenarnya itu menonjol melalui sifat mereka. Nyatanya banyak yang -seperti mereka bahkan hampir semua. Berbalik dari itu,diam seolah emas dari sebagian mereka berusaha mengekspresikan tidak -terjadi apa apa. Apa bedanya padahal? Pada intinya mereka memang hanya berpura pura. Oh Manusia memang munafik!

"Kau mau ke kantin bersama?" ucap ino.

"Tentu" Mata aquamare itu bertemu dengan emelard nampak suatu yang entahlah sulit untuk di deskripsikan.

Bell kebesaran konohagekuen bergema di seluruh sekolah yang di ketahui memiliki tingkatan setingkat Taman Kanak kanak sampai Tingkat Tinggi itu. Dari yang berdiam di taman,lapangan luas dan hampir semuanya berada di kantin berhamburan menuju kelas masing masing.

"Hey kura. Ck,kura kura?" suara nyaring gadis bercepol itu.

Hening, tak terdengar suara yang menyahut atau menjawab,bahkan menoleh pun tak ada. Sorot lensa emerald itu menggelap sarat. Tanpa maksud tanpa di ketahui.

"Sakura?" Jelas,keras,penuh penekanan.

"Aku?" gadis pink -Sakura memutar sedikit kepalanya pada sosok yang menyebut namanya itu -Tenten.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang ulang"

"Gomen? Tapi itu bukan namaku"

Sorot lensa coklat itu bertemu dengan emerald .

"Namamu itu susah tau" ucapnya tertawa agak canggung.

"Sakura" ucap nya menjelaskan.

"Hemm iya.."

Dua duanya terkalut keheningan,sementara pasang mata lain hanya menatap tanpa niat ikut mengangkat pembicaraan atau apalah, Tatapan berbeda arti yang sama sekali tak di ketahui oleh siapapun. Tak di ketahui atau tak di sadari eh?.

"Konichiwa :) aku Tsunade,aku akan mengajar sejarah di sini. Mohon bantuannya." ucap wanita berambut putih paruh baya namun nampak muda seraya tersenyum.

"Konichiwa Tsensei. Mohon bantuannya juga" semua murid menjawab.

"Untuk hari ini,aku ingin kalian mencari materi tentang peninggalan sejarah. Ya sebuah makalah" ucapnya membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di batang idungnya itu. Sedangkan para siswa/i mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh?" refleks Sakura menoleh saat mengetahui seseorang duduk di sapingnya di susul raut bingung terpasang di wajahnya.

Sedangkan yang di tatap tersenyum ramah mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

"Mei terumi"

"Ne? Haruno sakura" membalas jabatan tangan yang diketahui bernama Mei itu.

Sakura nampaknya menyadari bangku samping itu tak berpenghuni tadi. Nampak tiga kerutan di dahi lebarnya itu.

"Hey dimana temari?" gadis berambut pink itu memulai pembicaraan yang sempat hening itu.

"Di belakang" jemari nya menyisakan jari telunjuk mengarah ke salah satu bangku di belakang refleks emerald itu mengikuti menoleh ke arah yang di maksud dan hanya ber'oh' ria setelahnya.

"Sakura,kau mau mengerjakan tugas dari Tsunade-tensei bersamaku?"

TBC

Arigotou mau repot repot baca tulisan kelibet libet saya? Keep read dan Dimohon reviewnya :))

Big thanks for Rama Dewanagari dan Triakira :)

#UchiraNeki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : story gaje , typo dimana mana , jauh dari EYD,bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI deeleel

Don't like don't read!

Story by : UchiraNeki

.

.

.

" Hey tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya gadis bermahkota pink pada gadis di sebelah kirinya .

"belum,bagaimana dengan kau ino?" menoleh pada sosok di samping kirinya lagi .

Sebagai jawaban ia hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar monitor itu . nampak raut frustasi di masing masing wajah itu,oke itu berlebihan oh hebat ketiga gadis itu sudah hampir 2 jam belum beranjak dari tempat semula .

"Aku ingin membeli minuman, kalian mau?" Mei berdiri seraya menoleh pada kedua teman -barunya .

"Kurasa jus leci" ucap Sakura , sedangkan gadis di samping nya -ino tetap menatap layar monitor dan menggerak gerakkan benda berbentuk seperti tikus sesekali tangan lentiknya menekan tombol tombol berisi huruf dan angka di mejs yang ada di hapadannya .

Percaya atau kepercayaan , Suatu perasaan entah apa yang melibatkan pemikiran membenarkan sesuatu? Manusia dengan mudah memberi gelar 'kepercayaan' hanya karena suatu kejadian atau anggapan bodoh mereka- yang bahkan mereka sendiri pun tak tau apa maknanya . Menentukan sebuah kepercayaan hanya karena suatu kejadian atau pemikiran mereka yang di dapat dari ya kalian tau -penilaian , Itu tidak bisa di sebut benar dan juga salah . Tapi benar atau tidak terkadang manusia -merasakan bahwa mereka percaya bukan -berfikir bahwa mereka percaya. Oh ini rumit .

" baiklah aku sudah selsai, tinggal kita cetak " ucap gadis pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu , sedangkan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju .

" Ya aku juga, sakura bagaimana denganmu? "

" ya " jawab gadis bersurai pink mengangguk lesu .

"Kalian mau mencetak nya ya? Ah anoo.. gomenne, printer kami sedang ada masalah " seorang wanita cantik dengan ramah tersenyum dan oh ini masalah . Ya bisa di tebak gadis gadis itu sedang berada di warnet untuk mengerjakan tugas .

Ketiga gadis itu saling bertatapan bergantian , menimbang nimbang .

" Kami akan menunggu " ucap gadis bersurai pink -Sakura diikuti anggukan dari keduanya .

Oh hebat , tugas dari Tsunade menyita waktu mereka hingga hari menggelap .

" oh sial tangan ku kena tinta " Sakura mnatap jarinya yang terdapat setitik tidak beberapa tetes tinta .

" salah mu sendiri " ucap ino tertawa menatap tingkah Sakura yang mau mau tak mau membuat mereka tertawa .

" hahaha apa apaan kau Sakura? " tawa terdengar di ruangan itu , tak memperdulikan seorang petugas yang sedang memperbaiki mesin printer di sana . Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan malu atau menahan amarah . Ck siapa yang tau .

" cih apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ino berteriak mendapati Sakura menggesekkan tangan lentiknya di tangan Ino dan Mei .

" kotor baka! " Mei angkat bicara menatap lengannya kini terkena tinta yah ulah gadis bermahkota pink itu . Namun beberapa saat kemudia gadis itu mengerling .

" foto yu , buat kenang kenangan " lanjut mei dan yah akhirnya ketiga gadis itu berfoto ria (dasar tak tau malu ) Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tertawa lepas dan pulang terlalu larut .

Sahabat , apa dan siapa yang bisa di gelari sahabat itu ? Ungkapan ikatan antara orang dan lainya? Orang atau benda yang selalu bersama sama ? Lalu samakah arti nya dengan Teman? Manusia seringkali terkecoh antara sahabat atau teman . Tahu kenapa ? Karena mereka ceroboh , sok tau , dan bodoh . Mereka bahkan tak mengetahui artinya , mereka bahkan menggelarkan sahabat dengan penilaian .

Dan tak sedikit manusia menganggap itu tak penting , beranggapan itu semua hanya omong kosong . Dan beranggapan tak membutuhkannya Oh halo bahkan manusia bisa dengan mudah nya menghapus gelar itu dan mengganti nya .

" Hey Sasuke ku dengar kau berasal dari Iwagaakure ? " nada tanya terdengar dari gadis bersurai pink .

Merasa di debut namanya remaja laki laki itu menoleh

" Hn ya . Kenapa ? " remaja laki laki betambut emo bertanya balik dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan -hey Sekali lagi siapapun tak akan bisa tahu fikiran seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya .

" Aku juga berasal dari sana " balas nya lagi dengan ceria .

" souka .. pelajaran tadi bersangkutan dengan Iwagakure , aku jadi ingat " ucap remaja bermahkota mirip pantat ayam itu . Gadis itu mengangguk .

" Haruno Sakura "

" Uchiha Sasuke "

Entah di sadari atau tidak pasang mata coklat itu menggelap menampik pemandangan itu dari tadi . Oh sungguh banyak arti dari setiap tatapan mata , dan siapa yang tau artinya kan?

Pransangka , lagi lagi apa itu ? Keadaan dimana seseorang befikiran negatif tentang orang lain ? Menebak nebak fakta tanpa bukti ? Atau sangkaan terhadap apapun atas dasar kesok tahuan . Tidak sedikit manusia melakukan itu bahkan banyak , mereka beranggapan ah lebih tepatnya membela diri atas nama fakta -yang buktinya hanya karena melihat 'benarkan manusia memang sok tahu' . Suatu perasaan baik suka atau pun tidak suka yang muncul pada hati mereka sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya . Bisa di sebutkah awal dari suatu kebencian atau ketidak sukaan ? Entahlah siapa yang tahu .

Bel kebesaran Konohagakuen berbunyi menandakan pelajaran berakakhir sementara , riuk piuk tak terhindarkan di kelas yang berada di lantai dua itu . Para penghuni disana agaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan itu yang nampak di antara mereka mulai mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain -eh ingat hanya _nampak_ .

" mau ke kantin tidak? " tanya gadis berponi panjang kesamping -Ino .

" tidak , aku membawa bekal "

" well Sakura , aku dan Mei kekantin dulu . Jja ne " ucapnya gadis pirang itu lagi melambaikan tangan nya , sedangkan gadis yang tuju hanya memberi senyum pada nya .

Keadaan kelas nampak sepi , orang bodoh pun tau kelas memang selalu sepi saat istirahat mengingat para siswa/i berhamburan keluar kelas untuk jajan atau pun melepas penat stres akibat pelajaran yang sedari pagi berlangsung tanpa henti -hey author kau melebih lebihkan . Tidak terkecuali kelas yang di tempati gadis berlensa emelard itu -Sakura dan jangan lupakan remaja laki laki yang duduk di bangku paling belakang . Canggung? Bukan , lebih tepatnya memang tidak ada yang melakukan apapun diantara mereka . Tentu saja keheningan tak terhindar kan? Hingga gadis bersurai pink itu berdiri merogoh kotak makan di dalam tas nya yang berwarna merah , kemudian berjalan menuju anak laki laki itu .

" tidak jajan? " akhirnya gadis itu memecah kesunyian .

" tidak " ucapnya singkat .

" ohh .. kalau begitu kau mau ini? " tanya gadis itu .

" tidak perlu "

Bisa di tebak akhirnya gadis itu memakan bekal nya sendiri di samping remaja emo itu .

Bel belum berbunyi namun keadaan kelas sudah mulai ramai , beberapa anak sudah mulai masuk . Tidak heran , jam jam istirahat selalu membuat kantin di penuhi para murid yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit . Maka untuk menghindari kesesakan kantin tak sedikit yang memilih untuk makan di kelas .

" wah wah yang lain sedang sibuk ternyata ada yang sedang berpacaran " Kalimat yang membuat pemilik emerald itu terdiam .

" ck apasih! " ucap gadis bersurai pink itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari tempat nya semula -disampimg Sasuke .

Mata coklat itu .

" mau kemana sakura? Disini saja " ucap suara yang familiar untuk Sakura .

" sejak kapan kalian di situ? " Tanya Sakura

" heyy Sasuke kau berasal dari sekolah mana ? " Mei membuka pembicaraan yang sempat hilang .

" Suna elemantry school " jawabnya , sedang kan yang bertanya hanya ber'oh ria .

" Boleh aku duduk " nampak remaja laki laki berambut orange menatap keempat murid yang entah sejak kapan terlihat akrab .

" duduk lah " ucap Mei lagi lagi .

" Naruto uzumaki "

TBC

 **Replay riev :**

 **Ran : Arigatou sebelumnya sudah mau baca fict kelibet libet ala author ini . :D Hihi gimana ya bilang nya , itu masih di pertanyakan alias secret Sih :p seperti yang kamu bilang bisa jadi sih kaya gitu dan bisa jadi engga :P kita buktikan nanti aja :D oke arigatou masukannya , emang sih agak susah naro pesan nya soalnya nyesuain sama kejadian nya :D maklum author amatiran :D**

Ngoceh sesi :p

Gomen untuk keterlambatan update fic ini -pasang puppy eyes- . Arigatou mina-san udh baca fict ini . Sebelumnya Chira minta maaf jika ada kata kata atau anggapan author -Chira yang salah itu semua semata mata cuma untuk memenuhi tittle fict ini . Dan lagi Chira sadar betul dalam fict ini banyak kata sindiran -ya walaupun udah biasa- bukan untuk merugikan atau memojokan siapapun . Dan banyak sebut sebut manusia itu berkesan -tidak baik kaya author di dunia real bukan manusia aja :D hihi sekali lagi hanya untuk memenuhi tittle fict ini .. kan kebuka -,- sekian deh .. jaa *cium mina satu satu .

#UchiraNeki


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : story gaje , typo dimana mana , jauh dari EYD,bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI deeleel

Don't like don't read!

Story by : UchiraNeki

.

.

.

Kebencian , apa itu? Suatu rasa tak suka pada orang lain ? Sikap tak peduli pada orang lain? Pemisah jarak antara satu orang dengan lainya? Suatu hasil dari ketidak sukaan? Atau apalah . Kenapa kata ini nampak tak bisa terpisah dari manusia? Karena ini adalah hasil dari setiap tindakan yang manusia ambil? Bahkan ada yang hidup atas kebencian , kebanyakan mereka tak mengerti artinya namun titik itu tumbuh dalam hati manusia . Lalu salahkah?

" hey sakura , kau sudah mengerjakan nya?" Suara Ino terdengar memelan -berbisik .

" belum " jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke asal suara .

" ayo kita bagi tugas , Sakura kau kerjakan soal ini sampai no 10 , aku sampai 20 dan Mei 30 . "

" Hai " jawab Mei dan Sakura .

" Oi bagi bagi dong " terdengar suara remaja laki laki berambut jabrik kuning -Naruto .

" Ck , bantulah sedikit baka ! kerjaan mu hanya menyalin saja ! " Nada suara Mei meninggi sedangkan yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya tertawa idiot tanpa bersalah .

Bell berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sekaligus berakhirnya pelajaran pagi ini , 3 orang murid berbeda warna kepala beriringan keluar kelas menuju kantin , hanya bertugakah? Tentu tidak . lensa coklat itu menatap mereka , menarik perhatiankah? Terlalu menonjolkah? Siapa yang tau dan siapa yang akan tahu hanya dengan menatap bukan .

" Sakura , apa kau menyukai Sasuke? " pertanyaan itu sontak membuat siswa lain mengalihkan pandangan pada kerumunan gadis yang sedang berkumpul melingkari meja . Antara ingin mengetahui atau hanya sekedar kaget mendengar kata itu , entahlah .

" aku? tentu saja tidak . Dia itu hanya teman ku " jawab Sakura menatap sang pemberi pertanyaan -Tenten .

" ya benar , aku cukup tau Sakura . Dia tak mungkin menyukai Sasuke , dan lagi aku tau sikap nya jika menyukai seseorang " terdengar sahutan gadis bersurai pirang di ikat satu . Bibir gadis pink terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum .

" Ya benar , apa kau menyukai Sasuke ? "

" Demi Kami-sama , ada apa dengan kalian ? " Kedua alis Sakura berataut .

" Kau terlihat menyukai nya , apa lagi kalian selalu berdua " terdengar lagi pertanyaan yang malah seperti pernyataan dari gadis cantik berambut merah terang -Karin .

" Kami itu berlima , bukan berdua " jawab Sakura , di beri anggukan oleh Ino .

" benarkah? "

" Ya tentu saja , lagi pula aku hanya menyukai Gara senpai " Jawab Sakura menolehkan kepala nya kearah keluar jendela .

Peduli , kepedulian . Lagi lagi apa? Sikap memberi perhatian pada orang ? Keadaan seseorang merasa terhubung atas apapun yang ada pada orang lain? Ck , manusia selalu saja berkelibet dengan hal itu . Lalu pentingkah ? Atau salahkah ? Dan masalah nya mengertikah? Apa mereka mengerti ? Oh Kami ..

" Oi , kau betah sekali sih duduk dengan Sakura . Dia itu kan menyeramkan -Galak " Gadis pirang itu Tertawa sambil menatap takut takut pada Gadis pink di depannya , sedangkan yang di maksud hanya melotot seakan ingin mengeluarkan emerald nya .

" Ia dia memang galak " Mei membenarkan membuat gadis pink itu makin memamerkan muka masam nya .

" souka . Aku tak butuh teman sebangku " jawab Sakura angkuh . Kedua gadis di depannya tertawa seolah tak membebankan kata katanya .

" Hey lihat Sasuke , tangan ku sampai bengkak karena bogem mentah Sakura " Ino menjulurkan tangannya kedepan menampilkan sedikit memar disana .

" Uh lebay kau " Kini Uzumaki yang menimpali -sahabat pirang nya itu .

" Kelewat lebay " tambah Sakura menjelaskan .

" Hey Ino , Sakura aku ingin bergabung ke sana , ayo ikut " Mei selaku pemisah keributan antara Sasuke -dia hanya pendengar yang baik, Sakura , Ino dan Naruto setiap harinya kini mengajak untuk ikut masuk ke kumpulan anak lain di kelas itu . Yang di jawab anggukan dan juga gelengan , Ino mengangguk dan Sakura menggeleng . Oi ini tidak aneh , Sakura itu hanya mau berkumpul tidak , bahkan hanya mau mengobrol dengan Ino , Mei , Sasuke dan Naruto . Tapi bukan berarti Sakura anti sosial kan ? Ingat! Jangan menilai apapun dari yang terlihat :o

Saat pandangan atau pendapat saling bertemu dan bertentangan terkadang hanya menyisakan suatu jalan buntu . Pada dasarnya pandangan manusia satu dengan yang lain itu berbeda . Itu sudah jadi cerminan bahwa sifat dan sikap manusia itu berbeda bukan? Di mulai dari pemikiran , kelakuan , bahkan pengungkapan pasti berbeda bukan? Lalu apa masalahnya ? Masalahnya adalah manusia seringkali salah menyikapi perbedaan itu dengan fikiran fikiran mereka yang yahh pasti dari cara pandang mereka sendiri sendiri kan . Ini alamiah atau bahkan takdir ? Entahlah -,- Yang malah menyebabkan masalah baru bukan titik temu .

" aku tidak pernah mengenal ayah ku , bahkan melihatpun tidak pernah . Kalian tau , aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin menemui nya . Tapi , sungguh aku tak tau dimana dia " . Terdengar suara gadis berambut ungu dengan pita bunga sesuai dengan warna rambutnya di iringi dengan isakan , tangisan eh ? Beberapa anak perempuan di kelas itu terlihat duduk melingkar di lantai , nampak mereka sedang bercerita dan bercurhat ria minus gadis berambut pink yang tetap duduk di bangku kesayangannya -bangku paling depan . Para gadis memang sering berkumpul untuk mengobrol atau bercurhat ria seperti sekarang ini atau bahkan sudah menjadi tradisi di kelas ini . Lain dengan anak laki laki disana , mereka malah terlihat asik dengan game atau bahkan menonton serial animasi -tidak elit kan :D. Mungkin bila di katakan lebih tepat di sebut keluarga dari pada teman kelas .

" Umm .. Aku jadi sedih mendengar cerita mu . " Gadis bercepol itu menggerakkan tangan ke arah matanya menghapus air mata dengan dramatis nya +oke ini berlebihan .

" Sabar Konan , kami disini " ucap gadis berambut merah -Karin dan di beri anggukan dukungan dari yang lain .

" Dulu saat orang tua ku masih utuh , lebih tepatnya sebelum ibuku meningggal dan sebelum Ayah menikah lagi aku bahagia . Bahkan aku tak pernah berfikir semua akan seperti ini " Gadis berambut indigo dengan lensa lavender membuka mulut dan memulai cerita baru versi dirinya , bahkan gadis yang kelewat pendiam ini baru terlihat berbicara saat ini saja , ya dia Hinata Hyuga . Yang lain khusu mendengarkan dan memperhatikan gadis itu seolah nampak tertarik dengan ceritanya .

" Hey Sakura , bergabunglah dengan kami " Tenten mengayunkan tangannya seolah berkata "ayo" namun gadis berambut gulali itu hanya tersenyum -penolakan eh? tanpa ada niatan bergeser pun dari tempatnya .

" lalu ? " Tanya Tayuya yang sudah tidak sabaran mendengar lanjutan Hinata .

" Saat ini aku memiliki ibu tiri , dia sungguh ah membuat ku .. Kalian mungkin tau kebanyakan cerita tentang ibu tiri kan ? " memberi jeda pada perkataanya mata lavender itu sudah nampak berkaca kaca " mudah mengubah dan menghasut ayahku , semua berbeda setelah ia datang ke rumah ku " ucapnya lagi .

" kami disini " Tenten berusaha menenangkan lagi .

Emerald itu menyipit menampilkan tegas nya tatapan yang ia berikan . Penting untuk di ketahui mata lebih sering bercerita dari pada bibir . Sarat gelap muncul diantara kilatan matanya yang bersinar itu ,ujung kiri bibir pemilik emerald itu terangkat menampakan senyuman yang -err menakutkan .

Bell kebesaran konohagakuen berbunyi , mengakhiri pelajaran yang sudah kosong sejak dua jam yang lalu , para murid nampak membenahi barang barang di meja kelasnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas .

Surai pink itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin bertiup sedangkan sorot emerald itu lurus menatap keatas langit yang menampi kan gulungan gulungan putih dengan alas biru cerah itu namun tetap mengekspose raut tak berekspresi . Nampak tenang dan hanya terdengar deru nafas gadis berambut pink dan dinginnya angin musim semi ini .

" Cih .. tak tau malu"

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena lambat update -bukan menelantarkan ko . Gomenasai bungkuk 90 derajat :D Arigatou sudah mau menunggu eng Gomenasai juga yang lambat bgt post . Biasalah sibuk #soksibuk tugas menumpuk . Hihi alesan .

Agak ngaur ya? Hihi engga ko aslinya :D serius deh .. Nanti bakal ada benang merah nya tau :P keep read and support me please .. because without you are i can't writing :D

Hihi so inggris nih :D tapi jujur ngerasa jadi sedikit ngaur dan terlalu melebar kemana mana . Tapi sebuah kejadian pasti ada alasannya kan? Yang penting arigatou deh minaa-san :*

Big thanks for Rama Dewanagari , Triakira , Ran :)

#UchiraNeki


	5. PENGUMUMAN

haiii. aku tau aku nelanatarin cerita ini. to be honest, aku kehilangan feel sekaligus alur cerita. but, aku masih berusaha buat lanjutin.

dan setelah di baca ulang, aku rasa bahasa yang aku pake kurang enak : gatau kenapa kurang enak aja di baca nya.

makanya aku berniat merevisi ini

terimakasih yang sudah mendukungku. -uchiraneki yang sekarang jadi cottonchuby


End file.
